This invention relates to a handy torch and more particularly to a self-igniting torch, in which the switch control and the gas flow rate control are synchronously operated through mono-step procedure.
Various types of handy torches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,526,532; 4,538,984 and 4,597,732. These torches commonly include an ignition device and a combustion device to burn combustible gases through self-igniting operation. For example, the handy torch which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,732 comprises a fuel tank and body capable of being gripped, a valve device, a combustion device and an ignition device, which are connected to the upper portion of the body. The said body is interiorly provided with a member for supplying liquefied gas fuel in its gaseous state to the valve device, which is provided with a member for controlling a flow rate of fuel and a needle valve for opening and closing a passage, and a flow rate of gas flowing into the combustion device can be adequately adjusted by an opening and closing degree of the needle valve and by the said control member.
One disadvantage of the torches such as those described above is the need for opening and closing a passage and for controlling a flow rate of fuel by two separate control members. Because of the use of two separate control members, it takes longer time to regulate a flow rate of fuel to an adequate level, and more fuel is wasted during regulating operation. Another disadvantage of the said torches is the short service life of the control members thereof. Because the control members are generally made of metal material and operated through revolving control, they commonly wear off within a short period of time in use, to further affect their accuracy and performance in flow rate control.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a self-igniting handy torch, in which the opening and closing of a fuel passage as well as the flow rate control of fuel are conveniently and synchronously operated through mono-step operation by means of a main control device.